Kebiasaan
by EL23
Summary: Cinta itu memang tak dapat diduga dimana datangnya. Bahkan jika itu datang dari suatu kebiasaan aneh dari masing-masing pasangannya. first NaruHina/AU/Happy read minna.


Fic one-shot untuk mengisi kekosongan update kedua fic aku. Karena aku masih dalam masa pemulihan energi setelah sebulan penuh ini diterpa badai kesibukan, yang jadinya membuatku memending penggarapan fic, jadi agar para readerku yang baek tidak pada pergi kemana-mana, aku memutuskan untuk mempublis karya iseng-isengan ini kesitus FFN.

Sebenarnya cerita ini kubuat untuk ajang _Drawing you Heart_ dari LightNovel Indonesia yang dipaksa ikut oleh temen saya siauthor kampret _DiwarX_ (yah gak dipaksa juga sih). Tapi karena saya gak tahu kemana cerita saya itu nantinya dibawa dan lagi saya yang mengumpulkanya tepat ngepress banget waktu deadlinenya dijam-jam akhir hari pula. Dan lagi saya ini hanyalah orang luar dari komunitas tersebut yang tak sengaja punya teman yang menjadi salah satu anggotanya. Jadi saya berpikir untuk membuangnya disitus ini aja, dari pada jadi pajangan difolder saya(maaf FFN, karena menjadikanmu tempat sampah). Yah saya gak mau banyak berbicara lagi, langsung saja silahkan dinikmati :

.

EL23 PRESENT

*~ Kebiasaan ~*

Disclaimer : Sang Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning : AU, gaje, aneh, OOC (mungkin), bahasa kadang baku dan kadang tidak, itu aja, nanti gak ada yang baca kalau kebanyakan

.

.

.

.

Klontang

Bagi beberapa orang, orang sepertiku ini selalu dibilang kurang kerjaan. Melempari tong sampah dengan kerikil. Itulah kebiasaanku diwaktu menganggur saat berada di sekolah ini.

Klontang

Yah, setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada menganggur. Namun, jika kalian tahu. Ada satu lagi hal kurang kerjaan yang dimiliki salah satu murid di sekolah ini.

"DOR!"

Pletak

Dan sayangnya, itu dimiliki oleh Kekasihku.

Aku menelengkan kepalaku ke samping dan melihat gadis yang tersenyum di belakangku melalui ekor mataku.

"HOY, BAJINGAN. SIAPA YANG MELEMPARI BATU INI KE KEPALAKU?!"

Haaah... saat yang tepat untuk olahraga.

Dengan spontan aku menggenggam tangan gadis di belakangku dan berlari bersamanya menjauh dari kakak kelas yang berteriak nggak jelas itu.

Inilah kebiasan keduaku, dan juga kekasihku. Setiap aku melakukan kebiasaanku diwaktu istirahat, yakni melempar kerikil, aku selalu menjadi target kebiasaan kekasihku yang jahil ini. Dan karena itulah kebiasan keduaku dan dia tercipta. Yakni berlari bersama sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sudah banyak kepala yang menjadi korban kerikil yang kulempar. Jangan salahkan aku, aku memang laki-laki tapi kau tahu, kaget itu tak mengenal jenis kelamin. Serius, meskipun ini sudah sering kali terjadi, tetap saja aku tak bisa menghentikan rasa kagetku ketika mendengar 3 huruf _DOR_ dari Hinata.

Tapi, karena inilah aku berpacaran dengannya. Hyuuga Hinata, gadis pindahan dari Jepang yang memiliki wajah manis bak boneka, surai indigonya yang panjang dengan poni rata di depan, dan lagi mata rembulannya yang indah dan menawan menjadikan sosok gadis ini banyak menjadi idola para lelaki disekolahku ini. Lalu sebagai reverensi, ukuran dadanya adalah hal yang pertama kali menjadi pusat perhatian bagi pikiran para laki-laki. Kalau saja aku seorang lelaki mesum yang sering cari-cari kesempatan ngintip gadis mandi, aku pasti sudah terkena anemia karena dadanya yang sebesar itu.

Memang cerita cinta kami sungguh aneh. Sebuah kisah cinta karena dua kebiasaan aneh. Itu awal pertemuan yang sungguh tak terduga. Kejadiannyapun sama persis seperti tadi. Tapi yang membedakannya, adalah kepala orang yang menjadi target kerikilku, seorang guru killer yang pekerjaannya adalah memperagakan teknik gulat terhadap siswanya. Huu, mengingatnya membuatku merinding. Tapi dari semua itulah hubunganku dan Hinata menjadi seperti ini. Aku belum berterima kasih pada guruku itu.

Kami sampai di taman belakang sekolah dan berhenti di bawah salah satu pohon disana.

Aku membungkuk dan menumpu tanganku pada lututku. Nafasku memburu setelah berlarian seperti tadi. Hah, jelas saja, aku orangnya jarang berolahraga. Aku mencoba menstabilkan detak jantungku dengan menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu lepas. Hal itu terus kuulangi sampai deru nafasku kembali normal. Hanya memerlukan 7 detik untukku melakukan itu. Aku kembali menegakkan badanku dan menatap Hinata yang berdiri di belakangku. Dia masih tersenyum. Aku heran, nih cewek bahan bakarnya apa sih, dia sama sekali tidak terlihat letih setelah berlari dari halaman depan sekolah sampai kemari.

Dia selalu menutup matanya dikala tersenyum. Hmm, manis. Itulah yang kupikirkan. Tanpa sadar aku juga ikut tersenyum.

Namun, dia perlu diberi hukuman.

Ctak

"Ittai."

Dia merintih sambil mengusap-ngusap dahinya.

"Aduh, kenapa kau menyentilku?" tanyanya dengan masih mengusap-ngusap dahinya.

Kau bertanya kenapa, sayang? KENAPA? Aku tak pernah dengar salah satu _Kata Indonesia_ yang paling menyebalkan seperti itu.

"Kau ini, selalu saja."

"Mou, Naru-chan. Akukan cuma ingin menyapamu," dia berkata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Aduh, jangan pasang pose manis seperti itu untuk menghindari omelanku. Dan lagi jangan sok-sok Jepang gitu deh, aku memang bodoh dalam bahasa asing tapi aku tahu, akhiran Jepang untuk laki-laki itu adalah _–kun,_ bukannya _–chan._

"Apa aku harus jantungan tiap kali kau sapa?"

Yah itu benar, apa aku harus jantungan tiap kali disapa oleh kekasihku sendiri.

Mendengar itu dia tertawa, "hihihihi, Naru-chan, kau gampang kaget ya, lucu, hihihihi!"

Sebagai seorang laki-laki, perkataannya barusan adalah pukulan telak untukku.

Namun, tawanya yang manis itu membuatku tersenyum. Aku suka melihatnya tertawa. Perasaanku menjadi sangat hangat saat melihatnya. Saat ia tertawa, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis. Bahkan tawanya itu sudah terekam jelas dalam memory kepalaku.

Dia masih tertawa, dan kali ini sambil memegangi perutnya. Hey, selucu itukah sifat gampang kagetku. Aku bahkan tak mengerti dimana bagian lucunya. Mulai dari aku yang berjengit, hilangnya fokusku dalam menentukkan sasaran tembak, dan terakhir kerikil yang kulempar mengenai kepala orang. Apa ada yang lucu dari semua itu? Malahan kurasa itu menyebalkan.

Disela tawanya dia mulai memukul pelan dadaku. Aku hanya membiarkannya saja, pukulannya tak terasa sakit sama sekali, bahkan aku tak bergeser sedikitpun dari tempatku.

Kemudian menepuk-nepuk dada dan tanganku, lalu—iih!

Telapak tangannya yang menepuk tanganku sedikit meleset dan telunjuknya mengenai pinggangku. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku, _Geli!_

Dia berhenti tertawa dan memasang wajah bingungnya yang lugu, kemudian dengan wajah itu dia menusukkan telunjuknya di pinggangku. Tanpa kuperintah, secara ajaib tubuhku terlonjak.

Hey apa-apaan sih? Jangan tusuk-tusuk pinggangku dengan wajah lugu itu, kau terlihat seperti seorang anak yang tak sengaja menemukan _Bangkai Tikus_ tahu, dan jangan kau katakan kau menganggapku _Bangkai Tikus_.

"Ho.. Ho.. Hoo.." Hinata menatapku dengan pandangan jenaka, lalu tersenyum menyeringai sambil memperlihatkan sepuluh jarinya yang terangkat dan menekuk seperti cakar harimau.

Aku meneguk ludahku.

"A-apa yang akan kau lakukan," ujarku panik. Ok, ini bahaya.

"Hihihi..." dia cengengesan. Kemudian dengan lincah, kedua tangannya menyelinap masuk ke pinggangku. Menggelitikku dengan tak berperikegelian hingga membuatku jatuh dan berguling di tanah berumput ini.

"Hen-hentikan hahaha... Hen-hentikan.. hahaha... Hi-Hinata hentikan.. hahaha!" aku tak sanggup menahan tawaku.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!" dia malah tertawa lebih parah dariku hingga sudut matanya sedikit berair.

Suara tawanya membuatku semakin kegelian. Melihat gerakannya yang semakin liar menggelitik, dengan menahan rasa geli yang kurasakan aku berusaha mengambil tangannya. Lalu ketika aku berhasil mendapatkannya, dia jatuh tersungkur di atas tubuhku. Kami berhenti tertawa dan saling memandang dalam posisi itu dengan waktu yang lama.

Aku melihat pipinya yang nampak rona merah pekat disana. Sepertinya dia cukup normal untuk mengetahui posisi ini begitu intim bagi pria maupun wanita. Dia mulai bergegas berdiri, sepertinya dia sudah sadar. Namun, aku punya ide. Tak kan kubiarkan kau kabur.

Aku menahan kedua tangannya yang masih kupegang hingga ia kembali tersungkur di atas tubuhku. Wajahnya kembali memerah. Aku dengan susah payah menahan senyumku, agar tak merusak rencanaku.

"Kau ini, selalu saja menjahiliku," ujarku dengan nada yang kubuat ngambek. Pantaskah aku seperti ini? Aku tak terbiasa berpolah manis dikala ngambek.

Mendengar itu dia tersenyum.

"Ternyata masih banyak ya, hal yang bisa dilakukan untuk menjahilimu, hihihi," dia tertawa geli. Hoo, begitukah Tuan Putri.

"Sepertinya aku perlu memikirkan hukuman baru, jika kau akan membuat ini menjadi kebiasaanmu."

Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan melihatku dengan pandangan meremehkan yang manis. "Hmm, paling-paling Cuma disentil."

"Jadi kau suka disentil ya, tapi bukan itu." Yah, bukan itu. Sentilan kasih sayangku itu untuk hukuman ketika dia melakukan _DOR_ menyebalkannya itu padaku.

Dia memasang wajah lugunya yang terlihat bingung. "Apa?"

Aku tersenyum kemudian-.

.

CUP

Kucium bibirnya dengan menarik kepalanya ke wajahku.

Aku menutup mataku untuk mencoba menikmati sensasi lembut bibir mungilnya. Meskipun aku tak melihatnya, aku yakin saat ini dia sedang melebarkan matanya dengan wajahnya yang sepenuhnya memerah. Terbukti dengan tubuhnya yang menegang. Aku mengusap-ngusap punggungnya untuk menenangkannya. Dan benar saja, kini tubuhnya mulai rileks dan dia mulai membalas ciumanku. Ini ciuman pertama kami, dan aku senang karena dia tak menolakku. Aku sedikit menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku ingin menikmati dan mengingat jelas rasa manis bibir kekasihku ini.

Hampir satu menit kami berciuman, dan aku memutuskan untuk melepas ciumanku padanya karena aku menyadari tubuh Hinata yang semakin melemas.

Aku menempelkan keningku pada keningnya, dan menatap mata yang mencoba menghindar dari tatapanku itu. Aku tersenyum geli melihatnya. Pada dasarnya Hinata memanglah gadis pemalu. Matanya terlihat kesana kemari, dan juga kini bukan lagi hanya pipinya yang memerah, namun seluruh wajahnya kulihat memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Itu hukumanmu. Jadi, sering-seringlah menjahiliku agar aku bisa menciummu."

Dia semakin gelisah, keningnya menjauh dariku dan menatapku dengan wajah cemberut. "Mou, Naru-chan, kau nakal."

Aku terkekeh melihat wajah manisnya yang cemberut, "kau duluan yang nakal."

Dia membuang mukanya sebal.

Aku menegakkan badanku untuk duduk, dan Hinata berada dipangkuanku.

"Hey, Hinata," panggilku.

Dia melirikku melalui ekor matanya.

"Apa?" sahutnya dengan masih memasang wajah sebal.

Aku tersenyum dan meraih pipinya untuk mengarahkan kepalanya padaku.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi melihatku yang tak kunjung berbicara.

Aku sedikit memberikan jeda lama untuk menatapnya yang juga ikut menatapku.

"Bagaimana kalau ciuman tadi kita jadikan kebiasaan baru kita?"

Seketika matanya membulat sempurna. Dan tanpa menunggu tanggapannya aku langsung mendekat ke wajahnya, lalu-.

CUP

.

Kebiasaan baru kami tercipta.

.

.

FIN!


End file.
